


Sucker Punch

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Boxing, Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TW: mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Kurt comes home to Blaine in a distressed state. Yet another mini dose of blangst.Written for Day 17 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Raw"





	Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168665509703/klaine-fic-sucker-punch).

Kurt was walking through the door of his and Blaine’s apartment when he heard it.

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

Taking one of his headphones out and shaking his keys free from the lock, he heard it even louder.

_THUMP._

_THUMP._

_“UGHHHH!”_

Kurt shut the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen where he set down the bag of groceries he was holding.

“Blaine?” he called out.

There was no response, apart from the continued thumping.

“Honey?!” he called a little louder.

Still nothing but the steady rhythm of what Kurt was now certain sounded like something making impact with another thing. Following the noise, Kurt made his way towards their spare bedroom.

As well as being a spare bedroom, the room also happened to double as a gym (with a treadmill shoved up against the wall in the corner) and a home office – complete with a desk in which they both each claimed a side of drawers.

What Kurt was faced with when he reached the door frame wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary. In fact, he even smirked a little to see his sweaty husband in a tank top and teeny green booty shorts, going to town on the punching bag which hung from the ceiling.

It wasn’t until Kurt went to move further into the room that he recognised there might be cause for concern.

“Sweetheart?” he tried to ask gently, moving around to see Blaine’s face.

Blaine was pouring with sweat now as he continuously swung his arms at the punching bag, one after the other in a steady rhythm which he matched with his grunts and sobs. As Kurt got closer, he saw something dripping down the side of the light blue bag.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried, this time throwing caution to the wind and moving right towards his husband to stop his punches. It wasn’t until Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine’s wrist that Blaine stopped and looked at him.

His eyes were wide, tearful, and unseeing for a split second. Sweat was curling his hair around his face, and his cheeks were pink from exhaustion. When Kurt’s grip finally made his hands loosen up, Kurt gasped in shock. On each of Blaine’s knuckles, a trickle of blood poured down his arm.

“Blaine, what are you doing? Your hands are completely raw!” he almost yelled, frantically glancing between his husband’s dead-looking eyes.

As if a dam had broken, suddenly Blaine’s face was crumbling and he was crying. The sobbing overtook him so quickly, he stumbled forward into Kurt’s arms. Luckily, Kurt caught his husband and held him up as he cried into his neck.

Instead of pressuring Blaine to spit out what was wrong, Kurt knew to simply stroke along Blaine’s back, let him calm down, and regain some composure to speak in his own time.

“I’m s-sorry,” Blaine’s breathing hitched as he kept his face firmly buried in Kurt’s neck. “I had a- an absolutely horrible mor-morning, and I just had to come home.”

“Sweetie,” Kurt pressed on, fingers now holding on to the back of Blaine’s head through his sweaty curls, “It’s okay. Everything’s fine. There’s no need to be sorry.”

There was silence for a few seconds before Blaine spoke again.

“My dad called me.”

Kurt’s hands automatically stopped their stroking and he suddenly seemed to understand exactly why he’d walked in on Blaine in such a state. Why Blaine had been near the point of exhaustion from punching out his frustrations on a boxing bag.

“I’m… I’m glad you told me, honey. And I’m sorry that we seem to have had a little setback today. But it’s okay. It’s all okay.”

Kurt regained his composure and pulled his husband into his arms even tighter now, his hand continuing to stroke until he pulled away to look Blaine in the eyes.

“Here’s what we’ll do. I’m going to run you a bath and make us some dinner. When you get out, you’re going to let me treat those knuckles of yours before you do any more damage. And then, we’ll phone Kelly and see if we can get you an extra session with her tomorrow. Sound good?”

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears again and he bit his bottom lip as he nodded vigorously, leaning in for one last hug as he said so quietly, “Thank you.”

Kurt couldn’t help but grip tighter once more, ensuring he injected some extra love and affection back into his husband’s body. After all, Blaine’s heart had always been a little raw.


End file.
